The Plan
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Morgan, Reid and Rossi come up with a plan to get Hotch and Emily together. Story is best than summary, belive me.


Author's Note: Hi guys! I know I haven't written anything on a while but you can blame school for that. Changing the subject, this idea popped into my head while I was taking a shower (how weird is that!) and I knew I had to write it down. So, here it is and enjoy. Oh and it's just a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I called Ed the other day to talk about property issues but he didn't answer his phone so I don't own the show or cast.

The Plan

"When are they going to tell each other?" Morgan asked while he, Rossi and Reid watched Hotch and Emily, who were at the break room grabbing some coffee and donuts. The two agents seemed to be enjoying each other's company and they were so immersed in their conversation that they didn't notice the glances the three men were giving them.

"Tell each other what?" Reid said.

"That Hotch has feelings for Emily and Emily has feelings for Hotch" Rossi answered.

"Oh, that" Reid replied as he nodded.

Derek looked at him confused and asked "Why did you think we were watching them?"

Reid shrugged "I didn't know we were watching them, I thought we had to look at their direction because of how we're sitting"

Morgan glared at him with exasperation "Kid sometimes you're really-"

"Back to the subject" Rossi interrupted "I think we have to do something to help them take the first step"

Reid wrinkled his eyebrows "Really? I mean it's none of our business"

"Reid, it's our business now" Morgan said "They've been flirting with each other for two months now and that's all they do. They do nothing about it, but not because they don't want to but because they're afraid the other won't match their feelings. So we're just gonna give them a little push"

"Exactly" Rossi agreed "But what's the plan?"

They sat silently for a few minutes as they thought of something that could make their colleagues confess their feelings. Well, Reid was waiting for the other two to come up with something.

"I got it!" Morgan exclaimed "It's going to hurt but it'll be worth it". He explained his idea to his fellows and they agreed to accomplish it that night.

"Ok" Dave said "I'll go inform JJ and Garcia about the plan and to meet us at the bar at 8 pm". He stood up and made his way to the blonde media liaison's office.

Reid looked at Morgan "You're actually going to do it?"

Morgan nodded "Oh yeah, and it's definitely going to hurt"

"Well, I'll make sure to have an ice-pack for you" the young agent responded and headed to his desk.

"What a way to show your support Reid" Derek mumbled and went to his desk to get some job done.

* * *

At 8 pm sharp the whole team was congregated at a table in the bar. They all knew, with the obvious exception of Hotch and Emily, the plan. Morgan was the one who was going to do all the work but the others needed to be aware of what would eventually happen so that they didn't have a heart attack when they saw it.

Rossi and Reid had gone to order their drinks, beers for everyone except for Hotch who ordered his usual scotch.

When they finished their second round Morgan looked at Rossi who gave him the green light. Derek got up and walked towards Emily "Hey Em, wanna dance?"

She placed her beer on the table and said "You can bet". The couple moved to the dance floor and began moving their hips at the rhythm of the music. Morgan stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her waist.

The others stayed at the table and were trying not to laugh at Hotch's I-want-to-kill-Morgan expression. The unit chief was seconds away from breaking the glass he had in his hand. Jealousy was written all over his face.

Hotch was making his best effort to restrain himself from going to the dance floor and pull Emily out of Morgan's grip and punch him. He knew that they were just dancing, that nothing was going on between them, but watching Morgan doing what HE should be doing was killing him.

As he observed them Morgan lifted his head to Rossi who nodded with a grin. So Derek moved even closer to Emily and with a quick movement he kissed her on the lips.

_Ok, that's it, _Hotch thought as he angrily stood from his chair and practically ran to the place where Morgan was still kissing HIS Emily.

When he got there he pulled the black man back and with all the strength he had, he punched him. Morgan lost his balance and fell.

"Hotch!" Prentiss screamed and hurried to stand between the two guys. Seeing that her boss was searching for a way to get past her she pushed him back a few steps and ordered "Stay here"

She rushed towards Morgan, who was trying to get on his feet, and helped him. When he was all settled she asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Derek rubbed his jaw and cheekbone and then answered "To make him react"

The brunette looked at Hotch and then back at Morgan "React? What do you mean?"

"Em, he-"

"I love you" Hotch finished. He stepped closer to Emily and took her face in his hands "I love you. That's what they wanted me to tell you" he said and then he gave her a quick but tender kiss.

"I love you too" she responded after they separated. They smiled at each other and then turned to face the team. They all were with their mouths hanging open with the exception of Rossi, who was just smirking.

"What?" Aaron asked as he put an arm around Emily's waist.

The older profiler chuckled "We knew you had feelings for her but not that you loved her and she loved you back"

"Well, we do" Emily answered with a big smile "And I want to thank you guys for giving us this little push"

Morgan winked at her and said with a flirty voice "Anytime Prentiss". He laughed at the look of Hotch's face "Just kidding man"

"You better be" the bossman replied.

"Yeah, you know me" he said and looked at his brunette friend and mouthed _Call me._

"Morgan!" Hotch snapped.

The whole team bursted into laugh and Morgan apologized "Ok, I'm done. Don't get jealous, I have time for you too"

Emily placed a protective hand on her new boyfriend's chest as she said "Sorry Derek but he's all mine"

"Haha, come on, love birds, let's get back to our table before someone steal it from us" Garcia said. They all nodded and walked back to their table, Hotch and Emily with their hands intertwined.

As the couple sat down on their chairs, next to each other, Hotch whispered in her ear "I love you"

She smiled "You just said that two minutes ago"

"Well, I've been waiting two months to say it so get used to it"

"Oh, that won't be a problem" she replied before she kissed him.

THE END


End file.
